


Beautiful

by chiara_394jrrt



Series: Battle Of Dancers [1]
Category: Newkidd (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Dancer!Hansol, Dancer!Jun, First Kiss, Fluff, Hansol is confident, Jun is whipped, M/M, and shy, but wbk, i still don't know how to tag, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiara_394jrrt/pseuds/chiara_394jrrt
Summary: When Hansol asked him to meet, Jun wasn't expectingthatto happen. Apparently, Hansol could surprise him in more ways than one.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, everyone!  
> I'm back with this little one-shot! I've been planning this one for a long time, and I've finally wrote it. This is actually a spin-off for the social media AU I am writing on Twitter. You don't have to read that one to read this one, but you might not get some of the references in the fic. I'll write at the end of the chapter what the "plan" Jun is talking about is, if you don't know.  
> Btw, [here](https://twitter.com/letsbeginchiara/status/988147910352269313?s=19) is the link to the social media AU, if you wanna read that too. It's actually a Feeljin AU, not a Junsol one, but there is enough shipping content for either ship, as I'm whipped for both.  
> Before we start, I'd like to thank my beta, [SenpaiJecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho)! Again, thank you a lot for helping me out ♡

Jun could sense Hansol was nervous.

The elder’s hands were shaking, and he couldn't seem to look at the younger in the eye.

Jun was worried. He didn’t know what to say or do to make the elder feel better, considering he didn’t know what was making him so upset. He even ignored why Hansol had called him in the first place. The blond had sounded confident over the phone, but now he was the exact opposite. Maybe Jun had done something wrong? He had barely said anything!

“Where are we going?” The taller asked, as Hansol walked in front of him. Jun had been following him for the last five minutes, going... somewhere. He didn’t know their destination, but he trusted the elder blindly.

“You’ll see in a few minutes,” The other replied, still not looking at him. Hansol’s gaze was focused entirely the road.

“We’re almost there.” Jun nodded in response, but he then murmured an ‘okay’ when he remembered the blond couldn't see him.

The street they were walking on was familiar, but he still couldn't understand where they were going. There were too many places there that could be their destination, as he and Hansol had visited them before: The Unit café, which they stopped by regularly, the mart where they bought ramen a few days prior, Jun’s own apartment, the dance studio, the bakery which made incredible pastries... Jun was clueless. The fact that Hansol was _that_ nervous made everything worse.

The elder had never acted like that near him. Sure, he had been a little unsure at first, or embarrassed and blushing when Jun got too flirty, but never _nervous_. And that made Jun apprehensive too, but he was too afraid to ask.

The street was empty, so Jun took his time to observe the blond. He was wearing a pair of round and thin framed glasses, a simple white t-shirt with a black jacket on top of it, a pair of simple jeans and converse. He was carrying a black backpack, the one he used to carry his stuff for dance practice. The latter object was what was throwing Jun off the most: why would he be carrying around his dancing equipment? Yeah, they were walking down the street for the dance studio, but what would they be doing there?

Unless... no. Hansol didn't know about Chan’s plan, so that couldn't be it.

Jun sighed softly and walked closer to the other, placing a hand on his arm. Hansol froze for a moment at the sudden contact but relaxed soon after.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” The taller asked. The elder finally looked at him, chewing on his bottom lip, but he diverted his gaze quickly. Jun frowned.

“I’m just nervous,” Hansol was staring at the road in front of him again. Before he could ask anything, the shorter continued: “You’ll... you’ll see in a bit, just wait a little longer.” He sounded so nervous that Jun could do nothing but nod. He stayed quiet, caressing Hansol’s arm as a silent form of support. Then, slowly, he slid his hand down, to take his hand in his. Hansol didn’t retract, so Jun intertwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand gently. With the corner of his eye, he saw the blond smiling at the gesture.

Contentment spread in Jun’s chest.

 

•

 

Jun didn't expect Hansol to carry out Chan’s plan, but, apparently, that was exactly what he was going to do.

The brunette knew he was screwed when Hansol excused himself from the dance studio to go and change to what seemed the clothes he had used for his performance. He knew he was going to die in the spot — no, his figurines would not go to Chan after his death — when the elder came back with a choker and a white shirt unbuttoned at the top.

He hoped the other couldn't see the blush that was rising to his cheeks, but he doubted that. He felt like he was going to combust on the spot.

 

•

  
Hansol was breath-taking.

Jun didn't have other adjectives to describe Hansol while dancing —words wouldn't have made him justice. The younger remembered to breathe only when his lungs had started to ache, demanding oxygen. Maybe it was the lack of the latter that had made Jun completely _gone_.

He was falling, and he was doing it fast.

Hansol was focused entirely on his dance routine, and his gaze was hypnotizing; his moves were smooth, precise, clean and their perfection showed how much the elder had practiced. The passion behind his movements, though, was the real protagonist: Hansol danced with purpose and motivation. He was totally immersed in the music; his whole being focused on the beats and the notes that were playing. The nervousness from before had disappeared and, in front of him, there was now a confident and charismatic man doing what he loved the most. And the love he had for dancing stood out in every beat he got right, in every movement he executed, in his gaze and his flow that had Jun enraptured.

Forget the choker and the unbuttoned shirt and whatever the elder was wearing: Hansol as his own persona, his own self, was the only masterpiece in the room.

Junyoung couldn't look away, and he was also gaping at him, speechless, once the performance was over.

The blond was panting in front of him, gaze and face looking at his left, still in his ending pose. Two seconds passed before he relaxed and turned to the younger, a little smile on his face.

“How was it?” asked Hansol, walking towards the table where the stereo was on. He turned the music off, the studio falling in complete silence except for the sound of the elder’s panting. The latter then took the towel leaning on the table to dry the sweat off his forehead.

Jun stayed silent. His brain was still not working properly, and his mind was still focused solely on Hansol’s figure. He couldn't find the words to express his emotions. _How was it_? Beautiful, mesmerizing, sublime, perfect, impeccable, indescribable, marvellous... none of those adjectives were enough, not even if put all together.

Hansol looked at him again, raising an eyebrow in confusion. His smile had subdued since the younger was not responding, and he walked closer to him slowly.

“Was it really that bad?” The brunette’s heart dropped when he heard the hint of insecurity in Hansol’s voice.

“No, no, no, of course not, that was-” Jun stopped, his brain still not able to come up with something rational; so, he let his heart speak. “You were beautiful,” he said, after taking a deep breath to calm his frantic heartbeat down. “You are beautiful, Hansol.” He knew his words weren't enough to make the elder understand, so he made sure to look at him in the eyes while talking with his most serious (and whipped) voice.

He couldn't express his feelings with simple words, but he could make him understand with his actions.

The elder went still, mouth slightly agape and cheeks a bright pink, but Jun was fixed solely on his eyes: there were fear and insecurity in them, but also hope. And that was what gave him the courage and confidence to step closer to Hansol and cup his cheeks with both of his hands.

He waited a few seconds to give him the chance to retreat, and when the blonde’s eyes flickered to his lips, Jun leaned in.

Hansol met him halfway.

Their first kiss was a simple press of lips. Jun let out a small sigh of content when he moved back. Hansol’s lips felt so soft against his, even softer than he’d imagined them to be. When he opened his eyes, the elder was already looking at him. _Fuck_ , he looked even more ethereal up-close. His breath hitched as Hansol’s gaze focused —again— on the younger’s lips.

The elder’s hands travelled up Jun’s sides, to his chest and to his shoulders, to stop at his nape. He pulled the younger down and stood on his tiptoes to better reach his lips. Jun’s heart was beating frantically in his chest, while his hands ached to touch the other man and pull him even closer. So, hugged him by his waist and did exactly that.

Their lips moving together, Hansol in his arms, his scent filling his lungs, his nose pressing against his cheek, his soft and quick breaths on his skin: everything was Hansol, and Hansol was everything in his mind. Hansol, Hansol, _Hansol_.

He had wanted to do this for so long it almost felt unreal.

So, he gripped the other’s waist tighter, pulled him even closer and broke the kiss to look at him. He had to assure himself that everything was real, or he would have lost his mind.

Hansol’s fingers were gently caressing his neck when he whispered a gentle ‘what?’, happiness and contentment sparkling in his eyes.

“Can you pinch my arm?” Jun asked, letting out a soft chuckle. The other man giggled in response and, if Jun’s brain wasn't a ball of softness before, it definitely was now. Nonetheless, the elder pinched the other’s arm, and he did it _hard_. The younger left out a little ‘ _Ouch_ ’ and pouted.

“So? Is this real enough for you yet?” The blonde was holding back a laugh.

“I’m 80% there,” Jun replied, and he leaned closer again. “Maybe another kiss will convince me?”

That line was awful, but Hansol’s blinding smile of response was worth it. Jun felt his heart flutter.

The elder closed the distance between them again, his fingers playing with the strands of hair at the back of the other’s head.

“I like you so much,” said the brunette between kisses. Saying those words was liberating. They had been on the tip of his tongue for so long, and when he got them out it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Both nervousness and excitement flood through his blood as he waited for the other’s reaction.

He felt Hansol’s grip on his nape tightening a little, before sliding his hands down to his shoulders and breaking the kiss. His face was red and his fingers were shaking, but the blond was looking at Jun directly in the eyes. The latter could see happiness in them, and that was all he cared about.

“I like you, too,” Hansol said while looking at him. As soon as the words left his mouth, though, he seemed to lose all his confidence, as he hid his face in the crook of the younger’s neck. The latter hugged him and, then, left a kiss on his temple.

“Do you want to go out and eat something?” Jun proposed after a few seconds of holding Hansol in his arms.

The elder raised his head at the question, and nodded in response, before asking with a little smirk on his lips: “Is it a date?”

Jun directed a blinding smile at Hansol. “Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it all! ♡
> 
> Btw, for those of you who don't know, in this fic Jun and Hansol are part of two different dance crews that are both competiting in a show. Hansol (with the rest of his team) did their performance, but Jun couldn't see it, so Chan said something about Jun asking Hansol to perform again for Jun only, so that they could spend some time together alone (and Jun could admire Hansol with a choker up close). Yeah.  
> That's it.


End file.
